Painting Shadows
by Bubbling Bubbles
Summary: After the war, how will Hermione cope? With the help from her boyfriend, parchment, and a quill...she recreates scenes. What happens when a spell goes terribly wrong, leaving the paintings alive? Dramione. Rated T...it's not that bad
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I was doing this thing with my sis, and it was like...BAM! The idea may or may not hit me in the face and it may or not have made me run into a mirror? Probably...7th year, but like they're all safe and only some people died in the war…wait never mind, you'll get it later. But ya...this is Dramione!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! JK...but seriously.**

* * *

Hermione POV:  
I sighed as I looked out the window. I saw the first years laughing and rolling in the snow. My breath fogged the icy window as I let out a shaky breath. Turning away, I looked around the room for something to do. I was so tired, I didn't even want to look. Giving up, I walked out the door and into the Common Room. It was so cozy, with the fire blazing and all my housemates talking and being friendly. Even Dean was passing out Muggle hot chocolate to everyone. I smiled to myself as my eyes found two heads of red hair, and one head of black. I made my way over to the comfy sofa where they sat and plopped down next to Ginny. Harry and Ron looked over and nodded at me, then continued their conversation. It was something about Quidditch. I rolled my eyes. Is that all they ever talk about?  
"So Gin, how is everything?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Eh, it could've been better. It's too bloody cold for my liking. I'm even considering wearing one of mum's hand knit sweaters!" She shuddered in disgust.  
I slapped her playfully on the arm. "Gin, that's horrible!"  
She looked at me in mock horror. "I'm being horrible? You left me here with these two gits!"  
Ron and Harry chose that time to look over at us. "Oh for Merlin's Sake, Gin, we aren't _that_ bad." Ron exclaimed, throwing an arm around his sister's shoulders.  
While she tried to weasel out of the embrace I replied with a smirk, "Well of course, if you're comparing yourselves to George and Fred."  
Harry looked amused, while Ron just huffed. "Come on, Gin, let's leave the boys and talk somewhere else."  
"Mione, why can't we talk with you too?"  
"Sorry Ron, I didn't know you wanted to talk about girl stuff." I said with sass. And with that, Ginny and I turned on our heels and walked out of the room...cause that's just how we roll.

* * *

**A/N: SOO? Did you guys like it? Thanks review...ya know I love 'em! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: :( I only got one review for Chapter 1. :( You guys! Anyways this is Chapter 2 of Painting Shadows! Please review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
Warning: Contents of this story gets creepy...kinda...just saying!**

* * *

Hermione POV:

When Ginny and I arrived to our room, she knew something was up. So, she put up like 5 silencing charms and hopped onto her bed, which was like right across from mine.

"Alright 'Mione, spill," she said in a certain tone of voice that was identical to her mother's.

"I wanted to say that I'm having post-traumatic stress from the war, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell her I was dreaming about my blonde haired boyfriend that showed me his war memories so that I could paint them. I couldn't even tell her about my secret Slytherin boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

Yes I know, former Death Eater, he was the one who tormented me, his aunt tortured me, blah blah blah. But I couldn't tell her that, because she will never forgive me, let alone Ron and Harry. Especially Ron, since he "loves me" and all. So I leave it a secret. Of course, Draco's friends are another story. They, too, changed after the war, so they are perfectly fine with our relationship. I am even close friends with Pansy Parkinson. I look at Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott as older brothers. But we all know to keep it a secret. So instead of telling her, I said this, "Haha, what do you mean?"

"Drop the act 'Mione, I know about you and Draco." My heart stopped. How did she know?

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Puh-lease, loosen up! I'm so happy for you!" She broke out into smile, literally. Relief filled me, but was soon replaced by guilt.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you guys because I was so worried you guys would leave me and think I was a traitor! And I was worried you guys won't get along with him. Wait, does Harry and Ron know?"

Ginny smiled, "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

I came down the steps and into the common room and headed straight for the two boys.

"Do you guys know?" I asked hopeful.

"Know what?" they asked, and my heart sank. I was about to turn away when I saw Harry wink at me.

_What does that mean?_

* * *

**A/N: So they know! YAY! Ok pretty please REVIEW! Thanks, love all of you!**


End file.
